My Inmortaly (Shadamy - One-Shot)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Una princesa huye de su hogar para salvarse de su tirano tío y termina adentrándose al bosque prohibido donde según la leyenda, dentro de aquel bosque se haya un reino donde habitan las mas hermosas y temibles criaturas de la oscuridad. Shadamy


Existe una leyenda sobre que en el sur de la frontera del reino se encuentra un pequeño reino con un gran castillo oscuro al que llaman "El Palacio del Duque", se dice que los habitan en ese reino son criaturas nocturnas con grandes colmillos y ojos como la sangre, más conocido como los vampiros. Hay quienes nos advierten que cualquiera que pise esas tierras nunca se lo volverá a ver jamás.

Pero solo es una leyenda ¿Verdad?

[…]

—Princesa Amelia, ¿Dónde está?—gritaban una de las mucamas mientras buscaba por el palacio.

—¡Señorita Amelia, salga ahora!—Hablo otra mucama corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Sus clases de piano empezaran pronto, salga por favor—decía otra mucama buscando por debajo de los muebles.

—Ay, que molestas son—decía una eriza rosada desde arriba de un árbol, estaba cansada de recibir lecciones todo el tiempo solo quería un descanso.

En el reino de Solaría existe una hermosa, pero algo caprichosa princesa llamada Amelia Rose, más conocida como Amy, hija de Lulu y Clay Rose. Los reyes eran muy buenos gobernantes y querían mucho a su hija, pero también se preocupaban por el futuro de esta. Sabían que su hija había crecido con muchas libertades por lo que se volvió algo mimada y caprichosa pero eso no evitaba que también tuviera un buen corazón, a diferencia de lo que querían sus padres, la princesa solo quería salir de su torre y ver algo más allá de las fronteras. Pero a pesar de ser princesa no tenía la libertad de viajar, tenía que quedarse en el palacio recibiendo lecciones, aun así agradecía la vida que tenía porque tenía dos padres muy amorosos.

—¡Señorita Amy!—gritaron todas las mucamas saliendo hacia el patio.

— ¡Agh! Rayos…—suspiro y cerro su libro—adiós momento de paz—se bajó con cuidado del árbol mientras agarraba su libro con fuerzas.

—Señorita Amelia—se acercó la jefa de las mucamas— ¿Qué hacia arriba de los arboles? Eso no es adecuado para una princesa y ¿Qué lleva allí?—le arrebato el libro y leyó el título —Señorita Amelia, esto no es adecuado para leer. Una princesa como usted debe leer cosas adecuadas para su edad, no libros con leyendas tenebrosas.

—Ya escuche, ahora me podría devolver el libro—Gruño en desesperación, no le agradaba como su "nana" era de estricta con ella.

—No lo hare, este libro será confiscado y devuelto a la biblioteca—le dio el libro a una de las mucamas y puso sus manos en sus caderas mirando a la princesa con seriedad, no soportaba la actitud mezquina y caprichosa de la mocosa pero si no fuera hija del rey le hubiera enseñado como le enseñaron a ella "Con la regla se aprende", literalmente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Para qué me estaba buscando?—se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, ya era el décimo libro que le confiscaban por ser "Inapropiado".

—Su majestad desea verla inmediatamente—hablo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a la susodicha con frialdad.

—Ahora mismo—comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por unas mucamas— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Señorita Amelia, no puede ir con ese vestido tan sucio ¿Qué dirá su majestad si la ve en ese estado?—regaño mientras agarraba la tela.

—Lo que diga será mi problema, así que aun lado—empujo a una de las mucamas y comenzó a correr hacia donde está el trono del palacio. Al llegar vio a su padre sentado en el trono y al lado su madre, ambos con aires de nobleza y gentileza.

—Amelia…hija mía—hablo sereno el rey.

—Buenas tardes querido padre, ¿Me mando a llamar?—hablo agarrando su vestido y haciendo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto hija mía, tu querido tío ha venido de muy lejos a visitarnos con su querido hijo—hablo el rey levantándose de su trono y acercándose a la rosada,

— ¿Sonic vendrá?—los ojos de la princesa se iluminaron, hace mucho que no veía a su adorado primo.

—Sí, junto a tu tío Scourge—escuchar eso no le agrado para nada a la princesa, nunca le agrado su tío

Cuando era niña y fue a visitarlo en su reino fue testigo como este torturaba a los aldeanos, se acostaba con callejeras desvergonzadas y bebía demasiado alcohol, además desde que tiene memoria su tío la miraba con recelo, le decía lo linda que estaba y lo hacía en un acercamiento que le incomodaba, simplemente se le hacía repugnarte estar cerca del pero en cambio su hijo, Sonic, era todo lo contrario. El había salido más a su madre Elena, quien era amable, dulce y gentil, cualidades que había heredado su hijo. Pero por más que no le agradaba la idea de ver de nuevo a su tío, en parte estaba feliz por ver a su querido primo y amor platónico, porque si...aunque sea su pariente ella no evito enamorarse de él, sin embargo acepto que estaba prohibido y como futura reina que se convertiría algún día debía respetar los lazos que los unían, por eso decidió tratarlo como un hermano más.

—Oh padre, esas son buenas noticias ¿Cuándo llegaran?—hablo emocionada.

—Justo ahora hija mía, Lulu…Querida ven aquí…—hablo el rey a su esposa.

—Cariño, antes ya les he avisado a los sirvientes lo que tienen que hacer. Ahora solo debemos recibir a los invitados especiales—hablo en reverencia la reina mientras sonreía a su hija y tomaba la mano de su esposo.

Ambos reyes, junto a su hija, se acercaron a la entrada del palacio donde se encontraba un elegante carruaje imperial donde salían un galante erizo Verde y su hijo, un apuesto erizo azul.

—Buenas tardes hermano mío, espero que tu viaje no haya sido cansado—hablo el rey acercándose para abrazarlo.

—No hay de qué preocuparte hermano, soy todo un guerrero y puedo defenderme de cualquier bandido que ose robarme—saco su espada e hizo unos movimientos de combate antes de guardarla—veo que su majestad sigue siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que la conocí—hablo pícaro mientras tomaba la mano de la reina y la besaba.

—Oh, Conde Scourge no tiene por qué ser tan halagador—dijo la reina dando una pequeña risita.

—Para mí no hay problema—miro a Amy de arriba abajo con ojos libidinosos—veo que tu hija también ha sacado tu belleza—eso estremeció a la doncella pero no se dejaría intimidar por ser tan vulgar.

—Gracias, quisiera decir lo mismo de Sonic pero el saco más la belleza de su madre—hablo con una sonrisa descarada y de inmediato la sonrisa del conde se borró mientras que Sonic solo sonreía.

—Oh, mi hija siempre tan bromista—lanzo una carcajada.

—Amelia, debes moderar tu lenguaje o tu tío pensara otra cosa—regaño.

—Perdón mama—bajo las orejas y la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento pero la verdad no sentía nada de eso.

—Bueno, Bueno, Bueno, anda entremos tengo muchas cosas que contarte—hablo su majestad empujando a los invitados dentro.

Mientras la princesa echaba un último vistazo hacia afuera fijándose que su tío había traído muchos guardias, lo cual se le hacía muy extraño para una pequeña visita. Quiso fijarse más pero una voz la distrajo.

—Oye—esa voz la reconoció inmediato—Hola prima Amy—hablo con una sonrisa enternecedora.

—Oh, Sonikku—lo abraza con cariño—te extrañe tanto, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien y ¿tu?—hablo sonriente.

—Bien, aunque muy aburrida—hizo un puchero sacando una sonrisa del azulado.

—No has cambiado nada—vio a su padre hablando con sus majestades—Porque no vamos a otro lado a conversar, esto se pone aburrido.

—Me leíste la mente—tomo su mano y se fueron juntos a recorrer el palacio, durante toda la tarde charlaron de distintas cosas, hablando sobre sus amigos, sus estudios, pasatiempos, libros y demás.

Hasta que llego la noche y ambos se pusieron a observar los alrededores por el balcón.

—Me divertí mucho hoy Rose—hablo con el tierno apodo que le puso.

—Yo también primo pero…—suspiro—es aburrido estar aquí, quisiera poder ser libre y ver más allá de este reino…—miro hacia una de las ventanas.

—Talvez tus padres quieren protegerte del duque…—hablo de pronto y se tapo rápido la boca.

—¿El duque? Cuéntame mas—se acercó hacia el muy interesada.

—Bueno, te lo contare pero no digas que te lo dije yo…—suspiro y señalo hacia el sur— vez esos grandes árboles de allí en el sur.

—Sí, ¿Qué cosa tienen?

—Pues se dice que más allá de aquellos arboles hay otro reino, uno pequeño en donde habitan seres con colmillos y ojos rojo sangre—hablo haciendo gestos aterradores.

—N-No me asustes—reprocho la rosada cruzándose de brazos.

—Es cierto—miro hacia el lugar—dicen que hay un enorme castillo en donde se encuentra el duque, un ser aterrador y frio como el hielo que con solo una mirada puede helar tu corazón—hablo serio—dicen que los que entrar en ese reino, nunca más se los vuelve a ver.

—O-Oye, esa historia suena aterradora—trago saliva y miro temerosa el sur.

—Discúlpame, no debí asustarte de ese modo…no hagas caso solo es una leyenda, nada cierto—tomo sus hombros y la miro con ternura.

—Tranquilo Sonic, sé que si pasa algo tú me protegerás ¿Verdad?—sonrió gentilmente pero la expresión de Sonic cambio a una preocupada.

—Ya debo irme a mis aposentos, que descanses—beso su frente y se fue de allí dejando a una Amy confundida.

En su habitación no pudo pegar el sueño en toda la noche por aquella historia, sabía que solo era una leyenda y que nada era cierto, pero y si lo ¿era? ¿Qué haría? No, ella no tenía que pensar en esas cosas. Ahora su prioridad era dormir, pero en el momento de hacerlo tuvo extraños sueños, estaba corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, había sangre, alguien la perseguía y luego caía a las puertas de un castillo, cuyas puertas se habrían y….

— ¡Despierta Amy!—la sacudió su amado primo, despertándola de esa extraña pesadilla.

— ¿S-Sonic? ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto exaltada.

—No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que irnos—le tendió una mochila con todas sus cosas dentro.

— ¿Q-Que está pasando? Explícame…—exigió pero el azulado no hizo nada, solo le puso una capucha encima y la tomo del brazo saliendo de su habitación.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero mi padre va a hacer algo terrible y tengo que ayudarte a escapar antes de que vaya a por ti… —Decía mientras corrían por los corredores, hasta que escucharon un grito.

—E-Es la voz de mi madre...—se suelta y corre hacia los aposentos de sus progenitores.

—No Amy, espera—grito Sonic intentando detenerla pero era en vano, ella corrió hacia habitación solo para presencia una de las escenas más horribles que nunca olvidara.

La habitación estaba cubierta de sangre, las sabanas desgarradas, las paredes salpicadas y sobre la cama se hallaba su madre boca abajo, atada, amordazada y con moretones en su cara y su tirano tío estaba encima de ella abusándola por detrás, mientras que en el piso se encontraba el cuerpo tieso de su padre, con una gran herida en el pecho y su sangre marchando la alfombra.

— ¡Papa! ¡Mama!—grito de horror al ver aquel espectáculo tan atroz.

—Hola mi querida sobrina, que bueno que vienes para el espectáculo. La perra de tu madre y yo estábamos jugando ¿no? Lulu—jalo el pelo de la sometida reina, mientras esta lloraba y sangraba por la nariz.

— ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi padre?! ¡Deja a mi madre ahora! T-Tu…¡MONSTRUO!—grito llena de furia mientras lagrimas desbordaban por sus mejillas.

—Dime todo lo que quieras, no podrás detenerme—rio en risa mientras seguía embistiendo la reina hasta correrse.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?!—gritaba con lágrimas y furia.

—El patético de tu padre se lo merecía, somos medios hermanos pero el siempre se creyó mejor, cuando YO debí ser el que reclamara la corona y reinara este mugriento reino, pero ahora todo lo que me pertenece será devuelto a mis manos y nadie podrá retenerme—le dio una fuerte nalgada a la reina causándole un grito ahogado.

—¡Deja a mi madre en Paz!—saco un martillo y lo golpeo alejándola de su madre y haciendo que chocara contra la pared de la habitación—Tranquila mama, ya estas a salvo—la desato las manos y le quito la mordaza, luego vio que llegaban los guardias— ¡GUARDIAS! ¡Arresten a mi tío ahora, a cometido alta traición contra la corona—ordeno pero los guardias ni se inmutaron a responder—¿G-Guardias? ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

—Niña estúpida, ellos no trabajan para ti sino para mi…—saco una daga y con ella se acercó por detrás y le corto la garganta a la reina.

— ¡NO! ¡MAMA!—grito llorando mientras se arrodillaba sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

—C..C…Cor…re…—fue lo único que dijo antes de desfallecer en el piso.

— ¡NO!—se cubrió la cara y se puso a llorar sobre el cuerpo de sus padres, sentía que todo lo que ella conocía se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo por la ambición de un cruel ser que era parte de su linaje.

—Awww que triste, la bebe quiere llorar por sus papis—rio aumentando más el odio de la eriza— ¡Guardias! ¡Llévenla al calabozo! Desde ahora será mi esclava personal—rio en malicia mientras que la princesa se imaginaba lo peor.

Con rapidez se levantó y golpeo a los guardias que querían agarrarla con su martillo, luego salió corriendo de allí mientras era perseguida por ellos, mientras corría aquella imagen mental de sus padres muertos estaba presente, el abuso de su madre y de cómo fue asesinada delante de ella sin que pudiera hacer algo, vio como unos guardias estaban frente a ellas pero antes de que la vieran, unas manos salieron de la sombras y le taparon la boca.

—Shhh tranquila—susurro al odio su amado primo.

Los guardias pasaron de largo sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos erizos, agradecía de que estaba oscuro por lo que se le hacía fácil ocultarse pero sentía pánico por quien en ese momento la estaba protegiendo, ¿Qué pasa si era una trampa?.

—Qué bueno que se fueron—dio un largo suspiro.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!—se soltó—Tu sabias todo lo que iba a pasar y no dijiste nada, mis padres murieron por culpa de tu padre y ahora…—se cubre el rostro y empieza a romper en llanto.

—Lo siento—la abraza— Yo quería decírselos, pero mi padre me tenía amenazado con matar a mi madre. No pido tu perdón, pero a menos déjame ponerte a salvo—la mira arrepentido y acaricia su mejilla.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?—empieza a secarse las lágrimas.

— Solo confía—le extiende la mano.

Dudo en tomarla, tenía miedo de que la traicionara como hizo su tío pero aún le quedaba algo de esperanza y fe en su queridísimo primo, así que acepto…algo dudoso pero no quería acobardarse.

—Ven, hay un caballo que tengo preparado para ti—empezó a jalarla hacia un pasadizo secreto, recordaba ese pasaje, era el mismo por donde jugaban cuando eran niños, llegaron a los establos y como lo prometió, había un caballo esperando para ella.

— ¿Tu no iras?—pregunto dudosa

—No puedo, si mi padre se entera que no estoy sabrá que me escape contigo. Tu vete y yo haré todo lo posible para encontrar pruebas que involucren a mi padre en la muerte del rey, la justicia será dada pero primero tengo que ponerte a salvo…—beso su frente y la cargo poniéndola sobre el caballo.

—Que tengas un buen viaje mi rosa—dijo con tristeza antes de golpear la retaguardia del caballo y este saliera galopando hacia afuera del castillo.

La eriza voltio la cara para ver una vez más al que era su hogar y ver por última vez a su primo, de quien no sabría qué destino le depararía si se enteraran que la dejo escapar, de pronto muchos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, el recuerdo de sus padres, los felices momentos y la muerte de ellos eran como miles de dagas que iban a su corazón. Se sentía impotente, una cobarde por abandonar su palacio por miedo a la muerte cuando debería estar allá vengándose de la muerte de sus progenitores y reclamando el trono que le pertenece, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para enfrentarlos, lo único que le quedaba era huir por el momento pero tenía miedo. Nunca antes había estado fuera del palacio, siempre estaba adentro y cuando salía era con guardias, solo podría cruzar el pueblo en carruaje cuando iban a otra ciudad pero casi siempre tenía que quedarse dentro, ahora las preguntas que rondaron por su cabeza era ¿A dónde iría? ¿Sobreviviría sola? ¿Qué haría para sobrevivir? ¿Dónde se quedaría a dormir?

Miles de temores pasaron por su mente, quería regresar pero ese ya no era su hogar, su hermoso palacio fue manchado por las sangre de sus padres por un malvado tirano que tenía como familia, ahora solo tenía que escapar de las garras del enemigo. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaría del todo a salvo. Escucho trotes detrás de ella, voltio y vio a hombres en caballo y con espadas persiguiéndolas, reconocía quienes eran esas personas. Eran los guardias de su tío Scourge, debieron enterarse de que escapo del palacio y vinieron a por ella. Golpeo con fuerza el caballo para que fuera más rápido, tenía que alejarse, rápidamente entraron a un frondoso y ancho bosque, esperaba perderlos allí pero los caballeros seguían insistentes con su captura, decidió hacer una maniobra y dirigió el caballo hacia los árboles para perderlos de vista, pero los otros siguieron persiguiéndola, se sentía acorralada, de pronto un zorro se cruzó por el camino del palacio y este dio un salto hacia atrás haciéndola caer para luego volver a irse corriendo.

Ahora se encontraba realmente en peligro, ya no tenía transporte y la iban persiguiendo, por lo que no tuvo de otra opción que romper un poco de su vestido y se puso a correr con todas sus energías, vio unos troncos huecos y se escondió en ellos, se puso a rezar con la esperanza de que no la encontraran y luego se cayó cuando sintió los pasos de los caballos cerca suyo. Se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblaba por el miedo y el frio de esa noche, después de unos minutos que parecían horas para ella, aquellos guardias se fueron y una vez que se aseguró de que no había peligro salió de su escondite y se puso a caminar. Se sentía perdida y desorientada pero tenía que seguir con su camino si quería salvarse, para su mala fortuna empezó a caer por lo que decidió buscar otro hueco en donde refugiarse pero a lo lejos diviso algo, unas luces provenientes de un área que no podía divisar. Camino unos cuantos pasos más y se sorprendió al ver que había un enorme castillo negro delante suyo, se veía aterrador y solitario pero en esos momentos poco le importaba eso, solo quería un refugio y, si había, comida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, de pronto esta se abrió por sí sola, con algo de temor entro hacia adentro mirando el lugar, todo estaba oscuro pero se podría ver un poco gracias a una pequeña vela que había en una mesa cerca de la pared, lo cual significa de que no se encontraba sola.

— ¿Hola?—se acercó y tomo la vela con cuidado— ¿Hay alguien?—se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, dio un pesado suspiro y se dispuso a recorrer la caza, todo estaba muy elegante, cortinas rojas sangre, adornos de oro, cuadros muy bellos y antiguos pero uno de ellos obtuvo su atención. Era un erizo macho de ojos carmesí, se le veía muy frio pero su semblante era atractivo, un impropio pensamiento paso por su mente causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero era algo normal si veía a alguien tan guapo como el tipo del cuatro.

Se quedó un rato embobada con el chico del cuatro hasta que un sonido de algo caerse le asusto, intento encontrar el objeto que produjo el ruido pero no encontró nada, así que siguió su camino, fue hacia la cocina donde olio un agradable aroma a pan, cuando se acercó a la mesa vio un pan recién salido del horno.

Ahora estaba segura de que no estaba sola.

— ¿Quién está por aquí?—moviendo la vela alumbrando toda la cocina pero no vio a nadie, agarro el pedazo de pan, se notaba caliente aun por lo que sus sospechas se aseguraron más, su pancita rugió por lo que termino devorándoselo todo para luego seguir con su camino.

Se dirigió a una sala donde sería el trono de un rey, el trono era grande y de plata pura lo cual se le hizo extraño, ya que nunca había visto un trono echo con ese material, alumbro más ese salón hasta quedar cerca de un cuatro en donde se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, su belleza era inimaginable y sus ojos deslumbrantes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—escucho una voz que le hizo tirar la vela al suelo, por lo que ahora estaba en completa oscuridad.

—D-Discúlpeme…y-yo solo quería pedir algo de refugio y comida, vera me están persiguiendo—la interrumpen.

— ¿Quién te persigue? Acaso eres una ladrona para que te persigan—hablo fuerte causando eco en la habitación.

— ¡NO! ¡Yo no soy ninguna ladrona! Soy una princesa—se excusó asustada.

— ¿Qué hace una princesa aquí? ¿Por qué te perseguirían?—interrogo.

—Es culpa de mi tío, mato a mis padres para quedarse con mi reino y quiere convertirme en su esclava, mi primo quien también es otra víctima de las cincurtancias me ayudo a escapar—mira alrededor intentando encontrar a la persona proveniente de la voz.

—Entiendo, pero acaso eso te da derecho a entrar a mi palacio sin permiso—hablo con voz grave haciendo estremecer a la eriza.

—Por favor, no tengo a donde ir—cae de rodillas y rompe en llanto—perdí a mis padres, murieron frente a mí y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. No conozco nada del mundo por eso necesito que me ayude, si no me quiere aquí me iré pero que sea mañana en la mañana pero déjeme pasar la noche aquí, se lo suplico—se cubrió la cara con ambas manos mientras seguía sollozando, se sentía cansada y perdida.

—Levántate y deja de llorar—hablo y suspiro—puedes quedarte, no tienes que irte mañana. Puedes vivir aquí hasta que logres mejorar tu situación y estés lista para la venganza.

— ¿V-Venganza? Mi señor, yo solo soy una princesa, soy débil y miedosa. No pude salvar a mis padres o vengarlos como se debe—se levanta y se secó las lágrimas.

—Eso no importa, aquí podrás aprender a ser fuerte…

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto, justo en el momento en que un rayo cayó cerca de allí iluminando el salón. Con la luz pudo ver el rostro de aquella persona, era el mismo chico del cuatro pero sonreía de lado a lado con una tétrica sonrisa, pero lo que más le asustaba a la eriza no era su sonrisa o su mirada penetrante, sino los grandes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

Sabía de donde provenían esos colmillos, los había leído en un libro…a esos seres con ojos sangre y grandes colmillos se los conocía como…

—V-Vampiros…—tartamudeo.

—Exactamente

—N-No puede ser…—se desmayó pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, este la sujeto.

—Pero que hermosa rosa ha venido a mí—acaricio el cabello de la rosada para luego pegarla a sus fosas nasales y olfatear su aroma, ella era un verdadero manjar pero era tan bella que no la devoraría.

Tenía otros planes para ella.

[…]

Los Rayos del sol cayeron sobre su cara, abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor. Este no era su cuarto ¿Dónde estaba?, vio detenidamente el lugar dándose cuenta que está en lugar desconocido, de pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza y no pudo evitar querer llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte y superarlo.

— ¿D-Dónde estoy?—se levantó y se dio cuenta de que vestía una bata de pijama— ¿Quién me cambio? H-Habrá sido el—se sonrojo con la idea de que el tipo le haya vestido y viéndola desnuda en el proceso.

Sus pensamientos obscenos fueron interrumpidos, por la puerta abriéndose, quien entraba era una señora coneja y a su lado estaba una pequeña conejita parecida a ella.

—Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Vainilla y ella es mi hija Cream—señalo la pequeña quien hacia una reverencia.

—B-Buenos días, mi nombre es Amelia Rose, de la casa Rose pero puede llamarme Amy—dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, venía a avisarle a que baje a desayunar. El duque la espera allí, quiere hablar con usted—hablo mientras dejaba un vestido rojo sobre la cama y luego se iba con la pequeña.

—Espero que disfrute el desayuno señorita Amy—hablo inocente la coneja, la eriza pudo notar unos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo.

En verdad eran vampiros…

Decidió no pensarlo mucho, se puso el hermoso vestido rojo que le quedaba a la perfección y bajo al enorme comedor, al llegar noto que en el extremo estaba sentado el rey, bebiendo una copa de vino y devorando un filete con sangre, era obvio que comiera eso.

—Buenos días…duque…—tartamudeo sentándose en donde se hallaba sus alimentos.

—Buenos días princesa Amelia—hablo sin mirarlo, ella solo trago saliva y se dispuso a comer en silencio, una vez terminado sus alimentos siguió produciéndose el silencio incómodo.

—Cuéntame como terminaste aquí, y hazlo con lujo de detalles—hablo al fin el erizo, mirándola con su semblante frio que le hacía temblar pero tenía que ser temeraria, ya no tendría miedo. Así que le conto todo, como vio morir a sus padres, como su primo le ayudo a escapar y como termino en su castillo, el erizo la escuchaba atentamente hasta que la eriza termino de contar, se le era difícil tener que hacerlo sin llorar y eso lo noto el contrario.

—Bien, tu entrenamiento empezara ahora—se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia afuera.

— ¿Entrenamiento?—se levantó de golpe.

—Sí, ¿Quieres vengar a tu familia, verdad?—la miro fijamente y ella, aunque tenía miedo y se sentía débil, en su corazón aún seguía el deseo de querer vengarlos, por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, quiero vengar a mis padres y salvar mi reino—hablo firme y decidida, nunca se había manchado las manos pero ya no sería una cobarde, tenía que proteger el legado que su padre tanto cuido para ella y para todos, tenía que vengarlo.

—Entonces deja que Jet te explique, te será difícil por tu condición pero lograras ser fuerte para derrotar a guardias armados—salió de aquella sala sin decir nada más.

—Señorita…—escucho a sus espaldas y al voltear vio a un águila verde recostado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Usted me enseñara?—pregunto acercándose.

—Así es mi lady, yo y mis compañeros le enseñaremos todo lo que debe saber, sígame…—la guio hacia el patio donde había un campo de entrenamiento, allí se encontraban un equidna, un camaleón y un armadillo.

—Ellos son Knuckles, Zespio y Zighty—hablo el águila— ellos te enseñaran todo lo que debes saber, Knuckles te enseñara el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Mucho gusto Señorita—trono sus nudillos.

—Zespio te enseñara sobre el equilibrio, equitación y a tener una buena puntería.

—Estoy a sus servicios—hizo una reverencia a un estilo occidental.

—Zighty te enseñara a aumentar tu fuerza, no te mentiré…abusara de ti haciéndote cargar cosas pesadas pero te hará resistir cualquier cosa.

—Cuente conmigo para todo My Lady—tomo su mano y la beso.

—Y yo me encargare de mejorar sus reflejos y velocidad, tiene que prepararse para el combate—hablo con una sonrisa.

—Y….¿Quién me enseñara a usar armas?—pregunto con algo de timidez.

—Seremos nosotras—hablo desde lo alto, al levantar la vista vio a una hermosa murciélago albina y a una Arcona.

—El nombre de ellas dos son La Emperatriz Rouge y la general Wave, las mejores en el combate y en el armamento.

— ¿Emperatriz? P-Pero… ¿Cómo es que pelea?—hablo sorprendida, siempre le dijeron que tanto princesas, reinas, duquesas y emperatrices debían ser bien portadas y elegante, pero ella no solo era elegante sino que también era toda una heroína, fuerte, decidida y con rudeza.

—Ay cariño, no me digas que te lavaron el cerebro diciéndote que todas las reinas deben ser bien portadas—hablo poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

—L-Lo siento—baja sus orejas con pena, su pregunta talvez la ofendió.

—Ay tranquila mi vida, tenía curiosidad por saber la chica con la que se interesó mi hermano—hablo traviesa.

— ¿Hermano? El Duque es su hermano—ahora si estaba más que sorprendida, nunca imagino que fueran parientes.

—Pues claro que sí, talvez yo y shadow no nos parezcamos pero somos parientes—hablo sonriendo coqueta.

—Y-Ya veo_…"Así que se llama Shadow"—_pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco, esto lo noto la murciélago quien sonrió aún más.

—Yo soy la general Wave, capitana del escuadrón aéreo y de las estrategias, te enseñare todo sobre las armas y las estrategias de guerra—hablo firme y con el pecho inflado, parecía alguien igual de fuerte y decidida.

Durante toda su vida le dijeron que pelear en guerras era cosa de hombres, pero ver a estas chicas frente a ella, le hicieron ver que toda su vida estaba equivocada.

—Bien, comencemos los entrenamientos…

[…]

Durante varias semanas los entrenamientos eran muy duros, pero cada día Amy se levantaba con un propósito por lo que soportaba cualquier reto que le daban. No iba a volver a ser una princesa débil y cobarde, debía convertirse en alguien fuerte y decidida.

— ¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos?—pregunto shadow desde atrás de ella.

—Muy bien, dicen que cada día mejoro más—se puso a mirar la luna—oye, aquí no solo hay vampiros ¿Verdad?

—No, también hay hombres lobos que vienen aquí de visita. Antes éramos enemigos todos pero con la paz ahora podemos vivir tranquilos, los lobos y los vampiros pueden viajar de sus reinos natales aquí y viceversa, así es como vivimos ahora—hablo sentadose a su lado y poniendo a un costado su libro.

—Oiga, yo leía el mismo libro en mi reino—hablo señalando aquel libro— ese es uno de mis favoritos, pero no pude terminarlo porque mi nana se lo llevo—hizo un puchero lo cual le causo ternura al contrario.

—Pues te lo presto— se lo entrega.

— ¿Qué? Pero…usted tiene que leerlo...

—Ya lo he leído ciento de veces, también es mi favorito—sonrió de lado mientras la observaba.

—P-Pero no sería correcto… ¿Qué tal si lo leemos juntos?—Dijo apegándose mas a él.

—Si eso quieres—se puso a leer junto a ella todo el libro.

Desde ese día ambos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, charlando, practicando y haciendo muchas otras cosas, durante ese tiempo los sentimientos de la eriza por aquel duque iban creciendo más, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se acaloraban mas, era obvio lo que le pasaba pero no sabía si era reciproco. Mientras que el príncipe también empezaba a sentir cierta atracción hacia la eriza, ya no solo era simpatía o cariño sino era algo más fuerte, algo que para él creía muerto pero que había renacido de nuevo.

Lo que ambos sentían por el otro, era una cosa llamada "Amor".

—Shadow…—entro a su oficina— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras—hablo mientras estaba atento a unas hojas de documento de algunas encuestas.

—He tenido una duda desde que estoy aquí… ¿Por qué me acogisteis y me enseñaste a defenderme? Tan lastima te di…—hablo bajando las orejas en señal de pena.

—No digas eso, no me diste lastima…. —se levantó y le dio la espalda para ver frente a la ventana—lo hice por una promesa.

— ¿Promesa?—ladeo la cabeza.

—Hace unos años, yo conocí a mi primer amor María. Ella era una mortal, pero la quería mucho. En ese tiempo licántropos, vampiros y humanos estábamos en guerra, pero María acabo con todo eso sacrificándose—la volteo a ver y de su cajón saco una foto—Esta era ella, creo que ya la habías visto antes—se la dio.

—E-Es la misma chica de la sala del trono—observo la foto con cuidado.

—Conocí a María una vez cuando estábamos batallando, quede muy herido y necesitaba refugio, me encontré con su cabaña y ella me cuido durante días, no le importo que fuera un ser de la oscuridad. Para ella era alguien que necesitaba ayuda, siempre con un corazón bondadoso—sonrió triste— tal vez la razón del porque te acogí es porque me recordaste a mi cuando estuve en esa situación.

—Yo…lo siento mucho, no debí haber preguntado—bajo la mirada— pero… ¿Cuál es esa promesa?—lo miro con tristeza.

—Cuando Murió, le prometí que mantendría la paz entre seres oscuros y mortales, y que si algún día alguien necesitaba mi ayuda, le tendería mi mano sin dudarlo—Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ella debió ser una mujer muy valiente—sonrió sincera y acaricio la mano que estaba en su hombro.

—Lo era, al igual que tu…—acaricio su mejilla— cuando te vi por primera vez, me pareció ver a María de nuevo pero no eres ella, no eres igual a ella—al escucharlo se sintió dolida, sentían que le habían clavado una daga en el corazón.

—S-Siento no parecerme a ella—desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Exacto, no eres igual a ella—tomo su mentón y acaricio sus labios—eres diferente, eres tú y por eso me enamore de ti—sin que la eriza pudiera responderle este la beso, dejándola sorprendida al principio pero al final correspondió gustosa el beso.

El beso se intensifico, este la abrazo de la cintura y ella del cuello, apegaron sus cuerpos el uno del otro mientras se sumergían más y más en ese apasionado beso, el azabache cargo en sus brazos a la eriza aun sin soltarla y la llevo directo a la habitación. Al llegar, la deposito sobre la cama y empezó a desvestirla mientras depositaba besos en su cuello y pecho. Ella gemía y se removía sobre aquellas sábanas blancas de seda por aquellas caricias, no basta decir que esa noche se convirtió por fin en una mujer.

Pero para ser una mujer libre, tenía que enfrentar uno de sus peores retos.

Vengar a su familia.

[…]

— ¿Estas lista Amy?—tomo su mano.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, mi Shady—sonrió diciéndole el dulce apodo que le había otorgado a su ahora amante.

—Antes de que vayamos a reclamar tu reino, ten esto —le pone un collar de media luna con una inscripción que decía: _"Te amare por toda mi inmortalidad"_—Durante toda mi vida inmortal viví solo y lamentándome por vivir más que otros, pero tú me distes algo con que vivir mi inmortalidad. Si todo sale bien quiero que seas mi esposa, mi reina y vivamos por toda la eternidad juntos.

—Shady—lanzo unas cuantas lágrimas y lo miro a los ojos—Por supuesto que me encantaría ser tu esposa, prometo cuidarte y darte toda mi vida para hacerte feliz—tomo sus manos y las beso—mí amado rey…

—Te amo mi rose—le tomo el mentón y la beso.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya tenemos a todo el escuadrón listo—dijo la murciélago volando.

—Ahora vamos…murciélago entrometida—gruño molesto causando una risilla inocente a la rosada.

Ambos salieron del palacio, y junto al ejército, tanto vampiros como licántropos, partieron hacia el reino de la rosada que ahora estaba en un caos. Su tío el tirano tenia a todos amenazados, aumento los impuestos, hizo que capturaran a las hijas y esposas hermosas para su harem y cualquiera que iba contra sus reglas sería ejecutado públicamente o severamente castigado, hasta incluso su único hijo, Sonic, pagaba por su crueldad. Cuando su padre se enteró que el había ayudado a escapar a Amy, lo azoto y luego lo encarcelo sin agua, comida o luz, por suerte había una sirvienta que se apiado de él y bajaba todas las noches cuando no había guardia para darle de comer. Aquella sirvienta era una Ex princesa que fue esclavizada una vez que el ahora Rey Scourge le había invadido su tierra, matado a sus padres y esclavizarla, ella tenía mucho rencor contra el rey pero no con su hijo a quien veía como un ser de buen corazón, le tenía aprecio porque gracias a el no se convirtió en esclava sexual, el príncipe la trataba bien, la cuidaba, alimentaba y le daba libros para estudiar. Se diría que tenían una bonita amistad pero lo que ellos tenían era amor verdadero.

Pero esos días de estar juntos terminarían, ya que el rey había dictado ya la sentencia de su propio hijo.

—Sally, ya no hay caso…mi padre me ejecutara en una hora—hablo melancólico, aun no podría creer que su padre fuera tan tirano para ordenar su ejecución, según el para darle una advertencia a todos si planeaban alguna vez "Traicionarlo".

—Debe haber una forma, no puede que todo termine así…—cubrió la cara para llorar amargamente.

—No deberías sentir pena por mí, por mi culpa perdiste tu reino, tu familia y ter convertiste en una esclava—hablo triste, no quería ver llorar a su amor pero sabía que no la merecía por todo lo que le hizo su padre.

—Eso ya no me importa, tú eras lo último que me quedabas y ahora te apartaran de mi lado para siempre—lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que huyas de aquí porque sé que una vez que muera mi padre te tomara como su juguete de placer y yo no quiero eso, por eso huye y protege tu castidad de la tiranía de quien es mi padre—lloro pero aun sonreía, no quería que la última despedida fuera tan amarga.

—No, mi Sonic...yo…—no pudo terminar la oración porque de inmediato se empezaron a escuchar gritos.

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?—pregunto el cobalto por aquellos gritos de afuera.

—No lo sé, pero parece que nos atacan—hablo temerosa hasta que bajo el guardia—Nos están atacando príncipe Sonic, tenga su padre necesita que lo ayude.

— ¿Quiere que lo ayude?—pregunto irónico, ¿Por qué le pediría su padre ayuda? En verdad creía que lo ayudaría después de haberle hecho todo eso.

—Son órdenes del rey—desato al príncipe y le tendió una espada antes de marcharse.

— ¿L-Lo ayudaras?—pregunto nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que no, iré a mi habitación y agarrare las monedas de oro que tengo guardadas, luego cogeremos un caballo y escaparemos—tomo su mano— que se joda ese maldito tirano, desde ahora seré alguien libre.

—Oh, mi lord…—se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente, luego se separaron y corrieron hacia afuera. Al salir quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por ver a vampiros y licántropos luchando contra los guardias de su padre.

— ¿Vampiros? ¿Licántropos? ¿Qué sucede aquí?—pregunto confundido mirando a todos lados.

—No lo sé, pero debemos irnos ahora

—Tienes razón, escaparemos e iremos a buscar a mi prima Amy, espero que este bien—hablo preocupado.

—Ella estará bien, es una mujer fuerte—apretó su mano y salieron de allí, escondiéndose del peligro y evitando cualquier ataque hacia ellos.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?—hablo la alcona bajando frente a ellos— ¿Creían que escaparían? Tengo órdenes para matarlos a todos.

— ¡Atrás! ¡No te acerques!—grito el cobalto poniendo detrás de el a la ardilla.

—No me hagas reír patética bola mortal, vas a enfrentarte a alguien de la noche—rio en burla pero se cayó al recibir un golpe de respuesta—Agh, me la pagaras caro—se elevó y voló rápidamente hacia el para embestirlo.

—¡Alto allí! ¡No lo toques! —un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, causando que la ave se detuviera y miraba en la misma dirección donde provenía el grito.

—A-Amy—tartamudeo al verla allí, con su armadura y un gran martillo como arma.

—Hola primo, no hay tiempo que explicar, wave deja a estos dos en paz y escóltalos hacia un lugar seguro. Yo tengo asuntos que atender…—dijo la rosada corriendo hacia adentro del castillo, estaba decidida a acabar con todo desde la raíz.

—Ya oyeron, síganme…—los agarro pero el cobalto rápidamente se soltó— ¿Qué haces mortal?

—No pienso dejarla sola de nuevo, voy a ayudarla a vengarse de mi padre. Al igual que ella, quiero que todo esto termine—corrió hacia adentro del castillo.

—No, mi amor ¡No!—grito la ardilla intento ir pero fue jalada por la ave.

—Déjalo, el solo se está comportando como un verdadero rey debe de ser—hablo seria y aunque la ardilla no quería dejarlo ir, tenía que aceptar que fuera a la pelea solo esperaba que saliera con vida.

La Rosada llego a la sala del trono, encontrándose cara a cara con su tio quien ya tenía todo un baúl lleno de joyas para escapar cobardemente mientras sus guardias se mataban.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿Planeabas robarte todas esas joyas para y dejar a todo tu ejército desamparado. Me das asco—escupió con odio mientras empuñaba su martillo.

—Oh, pero miren quien está aquí. Mi amada sobrina volvió, veo que tus modales siguen siendo los mismos aunque debo decir que nunca me espere que vinieras a atacarme—dejo el baúl y saco una espada.

—Ya no soy la misma de antes tío, me he vuelto una mujer fuerte que no dudara en poner una daga en tu corazón—hablo fríamente mientras se posicionaba para cualquier ataque—En cambio tú, sigues siendo la misma basura de siempre. ¡Tú no mereces ser rey!

—Insolente, debí matarte con tu madre—se acercó con su espada a punto de matarla, pero ella fue más rápida y la esquivo para luego atarlo por detrás.

Ambos comenzaron a tener una dura de pelea, arma contra arma, ambos decididos a acabar con el otro.

—Veo que estuviste practicando—decía cansado el verdoso.

—No necesito tus halagos, sino tu cabeza como trofeo—volvió atacarlo pero por un descuido hizo que este la golpeara tan fuerte que cayó al piso y soltara su arma.

—Lo sabía, sigues siendo la misma patética mocosa—agarro el martillo y lo tiro lejos—prepárate para irte al más allá—antes de que pudiera clavarle la espada, fue atacado por shadow, quien de un solo golpe lo mando a estrellar contra la pared, causando que el cuatro que habían pintado de el mismo fuera destruido con el golpe.

—No toques a mi rosa, maldito Bastardo…—gruño con molestia.

—Maldito chupa sangre…—comenzó a levantarse.

—Amy, ¿Estas bien?—pregunto mientras tomaba sus hombros y la inspeccionaba.

—Claro, pero tengo un favor que pedirte…—se acercó a su odio y le susurro algo, el azabache asintió y la abrazo para hundir su cabeza en su cuello.

—Q-Que lindo momento…pero lástima que ya se acabó para ustedes—dijo recuperando la compostura y acercándose a ellos, pero rápidamente fue sometido con un golpe en la garganta— Agh… ¿Q-Que demonios?—toco su garganta y vio sangre, al mirar al frente vio a la princesa con sangre en sus garras y en su cuello donde había dos agujeros de dos pares de colmillos y sus ojos ya no eran verde esmeralda, sino un rojo intenso como la sangre.

Ya era un hecho, se había transformado.

—Es hora de acabar con esto—se abalanzo sobre el para atacarlo mientras que el otro estaba dispuesto a no ceder y a enfrentarse con todas sus fuerzas contra ella. Pero se notaba que tenía más la ventaja, gracias a sus nuevos poderes vampíricos era capaz de derrotar a mil hombres de un solo golpe y si se tardaba más en matarlo era para jugar, quería jugar con el como un gato juega con su presa antes de devorarlo.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara derribándolo y se acercó para terminar de una vez por todas con su vida.

—¡Amy!—hablo el cobalto entrando mientras se agarraba el abdomen, estaba sangrando demasiado.

—S-Sonic ¿Qué te paso?—se acercó preocupada hacia él.

—U-Un licántropo me confundió con un guardia y me lastimo—hablo adolorido, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir.

—Tranquilo, estarás bien—hablo como si nada el azabache.

— ¿Cómo que estará bien? ¡Está sangrando!—exclamo preocupada.

—Un licántropo lo ataco, si te muerde o te araña es muy probable que te conviertas en uno de ellos pronto—Hablo calmado mirando al cobalto retorcerse.

— ¿Q-Que?—hablaron ambos en unísono.

—N-No puede ser—hablo la rosada sin percatarse que el verdoso se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella a punto de matarla.

—¡Cuidado!—grito el cobalto para empujar a la eriza y apuñalar en una parte del abdomen a quien era su padre.

— ¡Ahí! M-Maldito…me traicionaste…a mi…a tu padre—gruño con furia.

—Tu nunca supiste ser padre—hablo cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

—Entonces morirás—con sus fuerzas agarro su espada a punto de matar a su hijo.

—No lo harás—dijo la eriza antes de abalanzarse hacia él y tirarlo contra el piso.

—T-Tu…

—Salúdame a Lucifer en el infierno—Exclamo antes de cortarle la cabeza con sus garras, esta rodo hacia los pies de shadow, quien agarro la corona que tenía esta.

—Que viva el rey—hablo con sarcasmo mientras sostenía la corona.

[…]

Después de aquella masacre, todo volvió a la normalidad. Consto trabajo volver a reconstruir el reino pero lograron establecer el orden, la princesa Amy le dejo el reino a su primo, aunque había recuperado el trono lo que ella quería desde el principio era venganza además de que ese ya no era su hogar, tenía tantos recuerdos malos allí pero a la vez sabía que su primo haría un gran trabajo como gobernante. Regreso al Reino de la oscuridad, al parecer siempre seguiría siendo un reino misterioso pero para ella era su nuevo hogar, donde reinaría junto con su ahora esposo. El conde de la oscuridad, rey de los vampiros y dueño de su corazón, Shadow The Dark. Juntos tuvieron tres hermosos hijos, Maria, Alex y Aurora, y juntos reinaron en paz.

Tiempo después, Sonic se casó con Sally y juntos tuvieron a un hijo a quien llamaron Maximiliano, pero eso fue después de devolverle su derecho a su reino de nuevo y a restaurar todo el daño que había causado su padre durante años, devolviendoles el título a los verdaderos reyes a quienes se les había quitado y restaurando la paz en el mundo, pero eso ya era un problema menos. Ahora su problema era otro, porque cada vez que salía la luna se podría escuchar un gran aullido sonando por todo el reino.

Un aullido que era tan poderoso, que sonaba hasta el reino de la oscuridad. Cuya Reina escuchaba todas las noches y sonreía al saber que era su primo, saludándola desde la lejanía.

Al final cumplió su sueño de ser libre y ver el mundo, pero con el precio de la inmortalidad que podría ser una bendición pero a la vez, la peor de las maldiciones. Sin embargo, no la disfrutaría sola porque ahora estaba al lado de un ser que la complementaba y seria feliz con esa persona por el resto de su vida Inmortal.

¿Fin?

_¡Feliz San Valentín!_

Disfruten de este especial y si quieren una segunda parte no olviden decirme por los comentarios, aunque aun estoy algo en duda de que si lo haré o no, pero puede que me anime.Bueno, eso es todo.

_Me despido mis amores~_


End file.
